Use Somebody
by inspired by us
Summary: If someone ever found out, he wouldn't have to worry. Because he has a perfect alibi that is the alcohol.


I haven't written anything for months and this is my first and last slash. I don't really mind with it, but it's just not my area of thing. Tonight, I don't know why the urges to write keep me from sleeping. Maybe it's because I read the Perks of Being a Wallflower this morning and the book inspired me to write. I present to you Albus/Scorpius. It's inspired from RPG facebook, but I don't think you have to roleplay there to know what I am talking about. (I hope)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>If someone ever found out, he wouldn't have to worry. Because he has a perfect alibi that is the alcohol.<p>

x-x-

Let me tell you something about Scorpius. He's just another playboy-no, manwhore is more like it-who likes to play pretend and is very good at it, but everyone can't help, but be intoxicated by his presence anyway.

He happens to be in a relationshipand it's not the kind of easy and mindless one. It's actually deep and serious and that scares him... in a way that makes him really watch what he does.

The thing is, he is very careful that he expects her to do the same, but she does not. Of course, you hear this from Scorpius, so.

He doesn't know why everyone seems to be fond of minding his business too and he is really angry that he breaks his potions collection. Ouch.

He is not surprised when he sees Al standing there with an eyebrow raised, silently asking his sanity. And here's another thing that you should know about Scorpius, one that you would never ever get him to admit it.

Al's presence always somewhat calms him and he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because he is Al and he is Scorpius, and they have been friends since they introduced themselves in the train.

_That's just how they work._

"Let's get stoned," is all Scorpius says and Al nods.

Like he always does.

They don't go to the Three Broomstick. Scorpius decides to pay the head boy a visit and ask for some bottles. Shush, don't judge the head boy just yet. That is another story to tell.

Scorpius and Al find themselves in the desert area of dungeons. It's late night anyway, so it doesn't really make difference. At first, they just drink and enjoy the comfortable silence and then, Scorpius starts to ask about Al and his girlfriend, but he let it drop when Al gets tensed.

Well, apparently he is not the only one who has girls problems. That makes him million times more relaxed.

The topic changes into an easier one, and they talk about anything and nothing . You'd find out that they really have the easiest relationship, so easy that it seems unreal sometimes.

They start mocking and teasing each other, and also, you have to know that it never really ends well. Scorpius swears Al's the one who should be blamed. Because he has just to bring up the name of their roommate who's actually the cause of this mess.

It's already bad enough to hear about both his gilfriend and his sister getting too comfy with this boy. It's worse when he hears the name coming out from Al's lips.

Scorpius just grips the neck of the bottle and drinks the rest of the liquid in one gulp.

"What's up, really?" Scorpius doesn't answer.

"You are jealous," Al says after awhile, his voice barely a whisper. The words seem to surprise him too.

Scorpius finally looks at Al, the grey eyes meeting the green ones, and he thinks someone's setting the dungeons on fire.

He feels a mixture of everything at once and he likes to think it's the alcohol that makes him suddenly find Al's lips very, very tempting.

And everyone knows Scorpius is never the one who can resist to temptation, so he kisses him. Out of blue.

Scorpius expects Al to push him away. After all, they are both straight and have a girlfriend, but he doesn't. There's a moment when Al's frozen, moment when Scorpius starts to panic, before he kisses him back

And that's where he thinks that they are both really drunk (they are not) or maybe they are just really wanting to destroy themselves (yeah, keep telling to themselves that).

But it feels nice and... interesting. Scorpius finds himself enjoy kissing Al.

And when they pull away, they stare at each other for one second before they start laughing.

"You are drunk."

"So are you."

They laugh again and it isn't long before they start kissing again in the name of drunkness and craziness and maybe something like... nothing.

x-x-

And no one would object to that alibi, and that night would be their dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

It looks good when I finish it, but it doesn't anymore. -_-

This is for Stars (wishingforthestarstonight) who plays as Albus and Ashleigh(Scorpius's girlfriend).

I roleplay as Scorpius (obviously) and Lo (Al's girlfriend). The world is really small, don't you think? ;D


End file.
